Shinsoo
'''Shinsoo' (신수 (神水), shinsu, letteralmente "acqua divina") è una sostanza che scorre attraverso la Torre. Ogni Piano dispone di aree in quantità variabili di densità Shinsoo, densità che aumenta salendo. In concentrazioni inferiori, la sua densità è sostanzialmente quella di un gas, in quelle più elevate, si comporta come un liquido. Lo Shinsoo può assumere le proprietà dell'acqua, fuoco, aria, luce etc. Ha una lista infinita di varianti. Siccome può assumere così tante varianti, non è possibile definire con precisione lo Shinsoo e assegnargli una specifica proprietà. Lo Shinsoo è la "base di tutta l'energia". Lo Shinsoo è essenziale per vivere nella Torre, in quanto consente ai suoi abitanti di respirare ed idratarsi. Lero-Ro spiega che all'interno della Torre lo Shinsoo sostituisce l'aria ed esegue tutti i processi che propri dell'aria, oltre a possedere proprietà speciali, quasi magiche. Si potrebbe pensare come la forza vitale della Torre. Secondo Lero-Ro lo Shinsoo non ha limiti. Attraverso esso, si può raggiungere l'eterna giovinezza, l'immortalità, il controllo sugli elementi e perfino i poteri di un dio. Si dice che Enryu possa creare la vita tramite lo Shinsoo. Nel manoscritto di Ashul Edwaru "delle Armi della Torre", è menzionato come lo Shinsoo sia creato dalla Torre ed esista persino in aree chiuse. Da cosa è formato lo Shinsoo non è noto. I Guardiani controllano lo Shinsoo di ogni Piano. Siccome il Guardiano del 43° Piano è morto, lo Shinsoo in quel piano è molto debole. A volte quando delle persone iniziano a manipolare lo Shinsoo la loro crescita si ferma prima che diventino adulti.Ch.32: 2F - Zahard's Princess (2); blog post Essere in grando di controllare direttamente lo Shinsoo è un talento raro che si può dire essere un requisito assoluto necessario per diventare un Ranker. Praticamente la maggior parte, se non tutti, i Regolari hanno un certo grando di controllo sullo Shinsoo, anche se questo non significa che tutti i Regolari possono diventare esperti manipolari di Shinsoo.About Shinsoo Manipulation and Contracts (신수의 조작과 계약에 관해서) Anche se i Regolatori d'Onda si specializzano nell'utilizzarlo, tutte le posizioni devono impararlo per passare i test, per combattere efficientemente e utilizzarlo per rafforzare i loro corpi. Gli Irregolari solitamente hanno un talento speciale nell'usare lo Shinsoo, che li porta ad essere estremamente potenti - una delle ragioni per cui sono considerati così pericolosi. La Resistenza allo Shinsoo è una resistenza naturale verso lo Shinsoo, che permette all'inividuo di resistere ad attacchi consistenti di Shinsoo, muoversi liberamente in aree con alta densità di Shinsoo e così via. Sembra che sia innata per gli abitanti della Torre, con la quantità che varia da individuo a individuo. Aria e Shinsoo Molta ricerca sulla differenza tra aria e Shinsoo è stata fatta nel libro di Ashul Edwaru: :"Innanzitutto, il punto in comune è che entrambi lasciano respirare esseri viventi e esistono ovunque nei loro mondi. Si può notare anche come entrambi sono così potenti da minacciare gli esseri viventi quando scorrono bruscamente. :Quindi la differenza? La più grande differenza è appunto nelle caratteristiche che variano a seconda della concentrazione. Nel caso dello Shinsoo è più come un gas in basse concentrazioni e più come un liquindo in alte concentrazioni. Tuttavia, sembra che l'aria non possa essere liquefatta, anche in alte concentrazioni. :La seconda differenza è la circolazione. La circolazione dello Shinsoo è molto fluida ma non c'è una legge fissa e i movimenti sono tutti differenti, a seconda del Piano della Torre in cui ti trovi. Tuttavia, si dice che ci siano regole precise nella circolazione dell'aria. (Vorrei studiare di più queste leggi, ma la ricerca procede lentamente perchè nessuno degli Irregolari che ho incontrato avevano abbastanza conoscenza sulle leggi dell'aria.) :La terza differenza è il consumo. Lo Shinsoo esiste ovunque nella Torre. Perciò lo Shinsoo esiste anche in una stanza che è completamente sigillata. Lo Shinsoo non arriva da altro luogo, ma è creato dalla Torre. Perciò, lo Shinsoo esiste anche nel vuoto. L'aria invece non è creata da luoghi chiusi e se un essere vivente è chiuso in una stanza sigillata, l'essere consumerà tutta l'aria e morirà (sembra molto scomodo.)" Ashul scrive che i lettori potrebbero trovare strano che egli cominci un libro sulle armi parlando dello Shinsoo. Tuttavia questo significherebbe solo che sono ignoranti su come le armi nella Torre funzionano e sono fatte. Manipolazione dello Shinsoo Ci sono due modi per controllare lo Shinsoo: controllo attraverso un oggetto o controllo diretto. In generale, quando si dice "manipolare lo Shinsoo", ci si riferisce di solito al controllo diretto. La manipolazione dello Shinsoo varia molto tra gli individui, anche se i membri delle 10 Grandi Famiglie hanno una grande possibilità di nascere con un talento nella manipolazione dello Shinsoo. Le famiglie secondarie che originano dalle casate principali delle 10 Grandi Famiglie anche hanno una probabilità più elevata di avere questo talento alla nascita. Alcuni membri di famiglie secondarie che tengono le origini del loro sangue un segreto mantengono questa pecularità e la passano alla prole. Esternamente manipolare lo Shinsoo per modificare l'ambiente, per attaccare l'avversario o per svolgere altre azioni è conosciuto come Manipolazione dello Shinsoo (신수 조작, shinsoo jojahk ;神水操作, "manipolazione di acqua divina" ). A seconda del gruppo o della regione, si va anche con diversi altri nomi come "maestria d'acqua" (수역, s''ooyeok'' ,水役, "per rendere l'acqua un servo" ) o "tecnica del vento" (풍술, poongsul ,风术; "abilità del vento" ).Shinsoo Manipulation Technique Setting (1) - Basic Background (신수조작술 설정 (1) - 기본설정) La prima persona che ha iniziato ad organizzare sistematicamente Shinsoo fu uno dei patriarchi delle 10 Grandi Famiglie, Po Bidau Gustang . Tutto il linguaggio (gergo), le norme e le unità relative a Shinsoo che vengono utilizzati oggi provengono dal lavoro di Gustang. Lo Shinsoo può essere utilizzato per migliorare le capacità fisiche, per creare barriere e come energia distruttiva formidabile. Come menzionato in precendenza, c'è una voce che dice che Enryu possa addirittura usarlo per creare la vita. Esatta definizione di "Regolatore d'Onda" Tecnicamente, il termine Regolatore d'Onda non si riferisce in generale ai manipolatori di Shinsoo, ma è invece un termine più specifico. Tuttavia i due termini sono spesso usati come intercambiabili nella Torre Esterna. Come posizione di battaglia il Regolatore d'Onda si riferisce a una posizione che utilizza la manipolazione dello Shinsoo per partecipare allo scontro. Tuttavia questa è solo una definizione tradizionale e pochi individui la rispettano. La maggior parte dei Regolatori d'Onda ha altre abilità di combattimento diretto e solitamente ricopre altre posizioni. Contratti Per essere in grado di manipolare Shinsoo direttamente (senza l'utilizzo di uno strumento) nella Torre Interna o nella Torre Esterna, deve essere formato un contratto con il Guardiano del Piano. Per quanto riguarda gli oggetti, solo quelli che hanno un contratto fatto con il Guardiano possono essere utilizzati. Per esempio un'oggetto che ha un contratto con i Guardiani dal 2° al 30° Piano non può essere utilizzato al 31° Piano. Se si è stipulato un contratto con un Guardiano non significa che si possa manipolare lo Shinsoo ovunque in quel Piano. Dopo che un contratto è stato formato con un Guardiano si devono rispettare diversi termini e condizioni. Se si viola qualsiasi di queste regole il contratto si considera rotto e i propri diritti vengono a mancare, rendendo il contratto nullo. La rigidità di queste regole varia da classe a classe. In termini dei contratti che i Ranker e i High Ranker formano con i Guardiani, si può dire che sono quasi completamente liberi da restrizioni. Non è impossibile manipolare lo Shinsoo senza un contratto. Semplice manipolazione di quantità sotto una certa soglia è possibile senza contratto. Inoltre una innata resistenza allo Shinsoo, una abilità di rafforzamento del corpo che utilizza lo Shinsoo o altre abilità simili sono tutte abilità naturali che uno può avere e non richiedono contratti. Si sa che esiste un luogo nella Torre dove lo Shinsoo può essere manipolato liberamente senza un contratto. Si tratta del 43° Piano, dove il suo Guardiano è stato ucciso da Enryu. Grandi Famiglie Le 10 Grandi Famiglie, le loro numerose casate secondarie e alcune altre famiglie hanno una più alta probabilità di nascere già in grado di manipolare lo Shinsoo. Nelle 10 Grandi Famiglie, ciò non significa che questi non hanno un contratto, accade perchè hanno un contratto già dalla nascita. (Nota: Quando formano un contratto direttamente con i Guardiani, la loro manipolazione dello Shinsoo diventa ovviamente più potente.) Baang, Myun and Soo L'unità di base di manipolazione Shinsoo si chiama Baang (방 (放); rilascio), la dimensione del Baang si chiama Myun (면 (面); superficie) e la densità dello Shinsoo all'interno di un Baang si chiama Soo (수 (水); acqua). Baang Il Baang è l'unità di base in cui lo Shinsoo è misurato. Più Baang si possono controllare, più abile a manipolare Shinsoo si è giudicati. Tuttavia, questo non significa che si può manipolare maggiore Myun e superiori Soo con molti Baang. Poiché aumentando i Baang, il controllo diventa più difficile. Esagerare nella gestione dei Baang può fisicamente e mentalmente esaurire il manipolatore - nei casi più gravi, può portare alla morte. Se supportato da un Faro , la manipolazione dei Baang creati può diventare molto più facile, ma questo non significa che il numero di Baang aumenti. Il controllo di tre o più Baang sembra essere rara per un Regolare rank-E,Vol.2 Ch.40: 29F – Connection (2) al punto che tra tutti i Regolari rank-E, ce ne sono solo 10 che possono controllare 3 Baang durante la scalata di Baam.Vol.2 Ch.49: 28F - Devil of the Right Arm (8) SIU ha detto che gli High Ranker normalmente controllano tra i 30 e i 50 Baang. Myun Myun si riferisce alla dimensione di un Baang. In particolare, ci si riferisce alla superficie dove lo Shinsoo è diffuso, indipendentemente da altezza. 1 Myun è uguale a 1 pyeong (평, 坪 ), che è pari a circa 3.306 metri quadrati di Shinsoo. Nel discutere la dimensione di un Baang, l'altezza non è considerata perché il suo intervallo di oscillazione è ampio e dipende molto dalla situazione. (L'altezza si può ottenere utilizzando il valore numerico della concentrazione del Baang in questione.) Si può dire che più ampia è la Myun controllabile, più ampia è l'area in cui Shinsoo può essere applicato. Coloro che possono controllare un grande Myun sono i più vicini allo stile dei tradizionali Regolatori d'Onda, che controllavano il flusso del campo di battaglia. Dal momento che dovevano essere in grado di controllare Shinsoo in tutto il campo di battaglia, il Myun del Regolatore d'Onda doveva essere della dimensione dell'intero campo di battaglia. Tuttavia, controllare una vasta Myun non significa che si può manipolare una proporzionale concentrazione di Shinsoo all'interno del Myun. Normalmente, il centro di un Myun ha la più alta concentrazione di Shinsoo e la circonferenza ha la concentrazione più bassa, ma abili manipolatori possono rendere lo strato esterno piuttosto denso. Ci sono anche alcuni che possono controllare la concentrazione ai Baang abbastanza liberamente, anche se questo è piuttosto raro. Soo Con ' Soo ' ci si riferisce alla concentrazione o la massa di Shinsoo all'interno di un Baang. Solo la concentrazione di Shinsoo nella zona più densa del Baang viene utilizzata per calcolare Soo. Non c'è unità numerica utilizzata sulla Terra che può essere correlato a Soo. La misura di Soo può essere fatta solo con un Faro, un Osservatore o sensi specializzati. Più alto è il Soo, più efficace e distruttivo è un Baang . Questo è il motivo per controllare un elevato Soo è estremamente importante. Normalmente, più è denso lo Shinsoo nell'ambiente, più veloce il Soo in un Baang può essere aumentato. Tuttavia, vi è un limite alla quantità di Soo che può essere usato in un Baang e questo limite dipende dalla persona. L'ambiente non ha alcun effetto nel superare questo limite. La concentrazione di Soo dentro un Baang non è uniforme. Il valore di Soo varia a seconda del Myun, quindi ci sono grandi differenze in materia di Soo tra persone che manipolano Shinsoo. Se uno ha una buona concentrazione mentale, è possibile manipolare un elevato Soo di Shinsoo all'interno di un piccolo Myun. Se uno è abile nella distribuzione dell'energia, è possibile manipolare una certa quantità di Soo all'interno di un grande Myun. Baang, Myun, and Soo Fondamentalmente, quando si parla dei Baang, Myun, e Soo che un individuo può controllare: Baang fa riferimento al numero massimo di Baang manipolabili contemporaneamente; Myun si riferisce al massimo Myun che l'indivuduo può manipolare se si crea un solo Baang; Soo si riferisce alla massima concentrazione l'individuo riesce a comprimere in un Baang, qualsiasi sia il Myun. Ad esempio, supponiamo che qualcuno può: *controllare 4 Baang insieme, ma non sono molto grandi o concentrati *controllare 100 Myun se creano un solo Baang e concentrano tutto in esso *concentrare fino a 30 Soo in un singolo Baang Nonostante non siano in grado di fare tutte queste cose allo stesso tempo, sono lo stesso considerate in grado di controllare "4 Baang, 100 Myun, 30 Soo". Baang, Myun e Soo sono strettamente correlati e, se supportati da un Faro o qualche altra forma di aiuto, si possono notare grandi differenze di gestione. Normalmente, più è numeroso il numero di Baang, minore è il Myun e minore è il Soo che può essere gestito; più grande è il Myun, ancora minore è il Soo. Il Soo quindi dipende in larga misura dal valore numerico di Myun e Baang, in quanto un incremento di qualsiasi dei due significa un calo del Soo. Fondamentalmente, questa legge è nota col nome di "Tendenza decrementale"(마이너스 기질 (氣質), maineoseu gijil; or "legge del meno"). A volte, vi sono casi particolari in cui i numeri di Myun e Soo aumentano rispetto al numero di Baang. Questo caso particolare è noto come "Tendenza Incrementale"(플러스 기질 (氣質), peuleoseu gijil; or "legge del più"), e si tratta di un talento estremamente raro. La Tendenza Decrementale può essere superata con il miglioramento tramite allenamento e mezzi esterni, che aiutano a ridurre i valori sottratti, ma non si potrà mai trasformare in una Tendenza Incrementale. Inoltre, beneficiare della Tendenza Incrementale non corrisponde al poter produrre un numero infinito di Baang, questi infatti trovano ugualmente difficile incrementare il loro numero di Baang. Record Fino ad ora la persona che ha contratto il più grande valore numererico di Shinsoo è Enryu. Sebbene il numero preciso non sia stato registrato, è chiaro che sorpassa tutti gli altri valori registrati di gran lunga. Grazie ad un Portatore di Luce che è riuscito a registrare un combattimento di Enryu, egli è noto per aver gestito oltre 9000 Baang durante il combattimento. Modalità di Manipolazione dello Shinsoo Ci sono due principali tipi di manipolazione dello Shinsoo: *'Controllo del Flusso' (흐름제어, heureumjae'eo) *'Controllo del Flusso Inverso '(역흐름제어, yeokheureumjae'eo) Il Controllo del Flusso è la lettura del flusso originale di Shinsoo e l'utilizzo di quel flusso per manipolare Shinsoo. D'altra parte, per Controllo di Flusso Inverso ci si riferisce alla inversione del flusso per manipolare Shinsoo.Types of Shinsoo Manipulation (신수조작방법의 종류) Controllo del Flusso Controllo del Flusso significa leggere il flusso di Shinsoo e lo manipolarlo secondo tale flusso. Sebbene non vi sia alcun modello esatto prevedibile del flusso dello Shinsoo, lo Shinsoo momentaneamente scorre in certe direzioni, così si può efficacemente manipolare Shinsoo leggendo e utilizzando questi flussi direzionali temporanei. Quando si comincia a controllare Shinsoo in una direzione, è difficile cambiare direzione. Il più grande vantaggio del Controllo del Flusso è che permette al manipolatore di controllare una grande quantità di Shinsoo senza molto sforzo. Rispetto al Controllo Inverso il Controllo del Flusso è molto più veloce e l'utilizzatore può controllare grandi quantità di Shinsoo. A volte, si può approfittare del flusso di Baang del nemico per prendere il suo Shinsoo. Naturalmente, la parte più importante è la lettura del flusso di corrente di Shinsoo e trovare il punto ottimale, la migliore maniera per utilizzarlo. Questo vale anche per il Rinforzo Corporeo (신체강화, shinchae gahnghwa; or "Rinforzo Fisico"). Ogni organismo vivente all'interno della Torre ha un flusso individuale di Shinsoo. Utilizzando questo flusso, si può guarire sè stessi o gli altri, migliorare le capacità fisiche o ottenere numerose altre abilità. Naturalmente, è possibile anche il contrario. Se rafforzare o accelerare il flusso di Shinsoo all'interno del proprio corpo lo può rafforzare, si può anche infliggere un importo proporzionale di danni interni a sè stessi. Questo vale anche per gli altri. Se si controlla il flusso di Shinsoo del nemico oltre il suo limite, il nemico sarà ridotto a niente che un sacco di pelle, come un palloncino d'acqua bucato. Diamo uno sguardo al caso di Eurasia Blossom, che era la più talentuosa e distruttiva nel Controllo del Flusso nella storia della Torre. Lei una volta ha dimostrato che solo "accelerando" lo Shinsoo in una zona, poteva uccidere istantaneamente il 99% della popolazione che vi abitava. Controllo del Flusso Inverso Il Controllo del Flusso Inverso consiste nel controllare lo Shinsoo modificandone forzatamente la direzione del Flusso. È più lento del Controllo del Flusso e per questo generalmente permette all'utilizzatore di controllare una quantità minore di Shinsoo rispetto all'altro metodo. Il Controllo del Flusso Inverso viene principalmente usato per distruggere o fermare il nemico. Esso richiede più cautela rispetto al Controllo del Flusso. Infatti, per utilizzare il Controllo del Flusso Inverso, è necessario essere in grado di leggere il flusso di Shinsoo più accuratamente di quanto è necessario per il controllo di flusso. Bisogna rompere, fermare e scomporre il flusso per farlo proprio. Anche se questo può suonare come molto distruttivo, il Controllo del Flusso è in realtà più adatto per distruggere cose. Risulta più saggio non creare situazioni in cui serve utilizzare il Controllo di Flusso Inverso, ma se capita di trovarsi in una situazione dove bisogna utilizzarlo, ascolta le sagge parole di Lightpen (라이트펜, Raiteupen), l'attuale vice-presidente dell'Associazione di Ricerca - "C'è solo una cosa che serve per sconfiggere un nemico utilizzando il Controllo di Flusso Inverso. Devi semplicemente essere di gran lunga più potente del tuo nemico." Stile Ibrido Alcuni abilissimi Manipolatori d'Onda nella Torre riescono nella superba impresa di usare entrambi gli stili contemporaneamente. Una semplice analogia sarebbe il talento di poter giocare a ping pong contro due avversari contemporaneamente in possesso di una racchetta in entrambe le mani. Questo non è la stessa cosa di formare due Baang di Shinsoo. Certamente, utilizzare i differenti tipi di Controllo in ogni Baang e un compito difficile, ma si è considerati avere questo talento solo se si riescono ad utilizzare il Controllo del Flusso e il Controllo del Flusso Inverso nello stesso Baang. L'esempio migliore è il Hwajeopgongpasool (Tecnica Perforante della Farfalla Floreale), una tecnica insegnata solo ai membri di FUG. Questa tecnica è una molto distruttiva "Tecnica di Distruzione" (타격술 (打擊術), tahgyeoksool). Entrando in contatto con il corpo avversario, si procede con un aggressivo "Controllo Inverso del Flusso" sul flusso di Shinsoo del nemico accelerando il flusso nel proprio corpo. Al che segue il "Controllo del Flusso" sul proprio corpo per proteggersi dal contraccolpo. Questa è una tecnica pericolosa che distrugge tutto a contatto con il proprio corpo, lasciando l'utilizzatore completamente illeso. Tecniche Note }} Note e Curiosità *Benchè le possibilità dello Shinsoo si dicono non conoscere confini, i limiti esistono a seconda dell'utilizzatore. Traduzioni Alternative *(Korean Translation) Shin-su *("神水") Acqua Divina Referimenti Navigazione Categoria:Termini Categoria:Torre